A Simple Game of Poker
by Calli-co Cat
Summary: One-Shot. Dee and Ryo play a game of poker, that doesn't go like expected. Rated PG for innuendos. Read and Review please!


A Simple Game of Poker

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FAKE! I'm just… borrowing for a minute. Just long enough to get this out of my head so I can finish my homework.

A/N: This is my first FAKE fanfic. I've recently become obsessed with the manga, however, I also very rarely write fics. Only when an idea gets stuck and won't go away. So… first, you should know that Dee and Ryo are already together in this. Second, one thing I've noticed in a lot of FAKE fanfiction is that everyone tells Ryo that he has a terrible poker face. So, while playing with a deck of cards one day, this popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. So, in order for me to finish my homework… here it is.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were just supposed to play a simple game of poker that Dee was supposed to win. Yet, looking at the table, there was one problem. Dee was seriously losing. He had one small stack of poker chips left and the player across from him had every other chip but the ones he had. And Dee was pretty sure that the ones he still held on to would belong to the other player after this hand.

Man, he was screwed.

It had started earlier that day. Dee had come into work to see Ryo sitting at his desk, face tight with worry, working on a report.

"What's wrong, baby?" he had asked, sitting on a corner of Ryo's desk.

"Nothing's wrong," Ryo replied, in a tight voice that screamed just the opposite.

"Come on, Ryo. You have a terrible poker face. What's wrong?"

Dark eyes flashed in anger as they pinned their gaze on emerald eyes. "Nothing. Leave me alone, Dee, please."

The dark haired man frowned at his partner. "All right, baby. But do me one favor?" he asked with a smirk.

With a sigh, the half-Japanese put down his pen. "What?"

"Never play poker. You'd lose in a heartbeat," Dee joked, trying to make his partner smile. Unfortunately, he had the opposite effect.

"Why? You're always saying that I have a terrible poker face. Who are you to say that I can't play poker?" Ryo snapped.

Dee's hands rose in surrender. "I'm sorry, baby. If it upsets you that bad, we can play poker tonight after work."

"What? No, I'm sorry, Dee. I didn't mean to snap." Ryo turned back to his desk to finish this report.

"I'm serious! We'll play poker after we get off work. To make it even better, loser has to play slave to the winner for a week." Dee smirked, visions of Ryo dancing in his head.

Ryo looked back up at Dee. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, a glint in his eyes and a small smile touching his mouth.

"Yeah! Why not? Just be prepared to lose, baby. I'm the master at playing cards!"

And that led them to where they were now. Yes, Dee was very good at playing cards… but Ryo was a card shark! Dee had only managed to win two hands in the hour that they had played.

With a sigh of resignation, the dark haired man sat back to watch his lover shuffle the cards again. Ryo handled cards with a grace that made it seem that he was born playing cards. Really, you never would have guessed…

Dee sighed and looked at his cards that he had been dealt and his eyes widened. He just needed one different card… which he got when switching cards! His luck was changing.

Ryo smiled at the glee in his partner's eyes then frowned, shaking his head slightly. Dee wasn't going to be happy, but Ryo was definitely going to enjoy his prize.

Dee crowed in delight as he placed his hand on the table. "Read 'em and weep, baby! A straight flush!"

Ryo looked at his hand, then smiled brilliantly at his partner. "Gomen, koi, but…" And he proceeded to set down a Royal Flush.

Dee's face fell as Ryo raked in all of the chips. He… he lost! He had no more chips left! How in the world…?

"I do believe you owe me a prize, Dee. What was it again, slave for a week?" Ryo said with a smile. He stood up and started out of the room. "Your first task is to clean up the kitchen now."

"Wha….? B- But Ryo…! Baby!" Dee stood, his mouth hanging open.

"Hurry up, koi. I expect you in the bedroom when you're done," Ryo said with a wink as he walked out of the room.

Dee let a slow smile grow across his face as he hurried to clean up the kitchen. So Ryo could play poker… and maybe losing wasn't so bad after all. But still… next week he'd try Blackjack.

So…. Wasn't too bad, I don't think. Now I can go and finish my homework, though I admit this was a nice break. What do you think? Review and let me know!


End file.
